dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Liqueur
Liqueur (リキュール), also known as God of Destruction Liqueur (破壊の神リキュールリキュール) is one of the God of Destruction in Universe 8 and one of the 4th Moral strongest in the Universe since he got report from the Grand Priest that Universe 8 is one of the 4 strongest along with Universe 1, 5 and 12. Liqueur is also decadent of Kitsune, which none of them didn't know that he too is decadent of one of the greatest Harmony God. Not even Korn didn't know about it as well including Supreme Kai from Universe 8 as well, that none didn't know that he too is decedent of Kitsune. Yet Liqueur is training by the Angel Korn who taught everything about becoming a God of Destruction, but Toyo have discover that Liqueur got something inside his body like relate toward the Harmony God. Knowing this is no joke that Liqueur will soon become one of the Harmony God and there is going to be a debate on Universe 8 and Korn the Angel along with Supreme Kai of Universe 8. He is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance: Liqueur is a golden yellow humanoid fox with black tipped ear, yellow sclera eyes and three tails as well - but when it comes in battle his three tails split into nine tails the mark of the Kitsune, that no God of Destruction didn't notice that Nine tails mean Kitsune remarkable power and yet he wear red theme colour pant with a single gold earing on his right ear. Personality: Liqueur was indeed a descendant of Kitsune and learn that Tail is his distance relatives which none of them didn't notice from the beginning. Liqueur was train by Korn - his mentor and his teacher as well. He also watch the Tournament of Power, and yet he rather attract -well - respect 'love' favour on Ribrianne in Universe 2, but it is just a test to see how strong she's really is that's all, yet he was shock to see Universe 9 was erase by Omni King Grand Zeno since then and yet he admire in Goku who using Ultra Instinct including Jiren the Grey as well. But from what the other God of Destructions didn't know that the Harmony Gods watch everything when Toyo watch Liqueur that he learn or detect a faint from him, yet he is not sure why. Until Toyo now learn that Liqueur have posses a Harmony moves that's shock Korn and Universe 8 Supreme Kai as well. Lord Korn define his right that Liqueur was chosen to be a God of Destruction, knowing he was the one who found him in the first place. Liqueur can be an ill temper, but thanks to Grand Priest that his universe is the fourth highest universe rank, but his will is thinking from what Toyo said that he got a Harmony ability. Was it something to do with his split tails ability? But for now, he decide to train Toyo to learn more becoming a Harmony God, but there is a debate issue on Korn and Supreme Kai Universe 8 as well. That Liqueur is the only God of Destruction who's having a debate issue for allow him to become a new candidate of Harmony God and he is only God of Destruction to protect young Tail as well. Powers and Abilities As the God of Destruction of Universe 8, Liqueur is one of the most powerful beings of the 1st Multiverse, standing among the top warriors of Universe 8 and is considered to be the strongest warrior of that universe. Liqueur is stated to be as powerful if not as strong as Beerus as he can match Beerus blow for blow and even defeated him in battle. His power level is about 186,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Liqueur possesses tremendous amount of physical-strength, enough to be a God of Destruction. Liqueur can easily match Beerus in a contest of brute strength and can also defeat him as well. Superhuman Speed: As a God of Destruction, Liqueur can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Beerus and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Liqueur is shown to be extremely resistant against physical damage, as he can easily endure many opponents attack. He is able to take on Beerus's Sphere of Destruction technique and remained nearly unharmed from both attacks. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Liqueur can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Liqueur can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Liqueur is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Liqueur also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Liqueur can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Liqueur can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Telekinesis - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Liqueur's Ki-blast is capable to destroy a planet easily. * Destruction - 'As the God of Destruction, Liqueur can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Liqueur causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. ** '''Energy of Destruction '- The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Liqueur can also utilized an energy sphere variation of the technique. * '''God of Destruction's Rapture - Liqueur creates eight yellow orbs of energy that hover around him. He then directs his arms upwards, causing the orbs to rise, then proceed to hone in on the enemy and explode. ** Combined Energy Ball - Liqueur merges two large energy balls into a bigger one, similar to Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. * Tail Energy Cannon Barrage - Tripling the number of his tails, Liqueur charges energy blasts from his tails and shoots them at his opponents. Transformations Nine-Tails Liqueur can increase his tails up to a total of nine. By taking on this state he was able to break free of Belmod's Imprisonment Ball and perform a powerful energy barrage. In this form, Liqueur is able to fight on par against Beerus in his Angered State. His power level in this form is about 2,150,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Liqueur achieved this form, after mastering his powers as a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. Liqueur also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power level in this form is about 3,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Liqueur and Beerus - Liqueur shares an intense yet good relationship with Beerus. Liqueur is a rival of Beerus with them always fighting to see who is the strongest between them. But despite this, they are willing to work together in order to stop the Absalon Empire. Liqueur and Champa - Liqueur doesn't seem to see Champa as a rival with Champa trying to prove himself by challenging him to a fight. But Liqueur does see him as a friend. 'Liqueur and Korn -' Liqueur trust his mentor knowing he is the only one who train him for becoming a God of Destruction. Yet he trusted him completely. 'Liqueur and Tail -' When he learn that Tail is the youngest of the Harmony God, knowing when he learn that Tail is descendent of Kitsune - one of the greatest of all Harmony God. Yet he decide to protect him, knowing he's foreseen that Tail will be a great leader to all Harmony God, knowing he have no idea that Liqueur is too a descendent of Kitsune as well. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of destruction Category:Protagonists